Some computing devices, such as a tablet or a touch screen device, can be used for a variety of purposes including displaying books, interacting with applications, browsing the Internet, reading email, or other similar activities. For certain applications, more processing power and input capabilities are desired. Input devices, such as keyboards, can be attached to tablet devices to allow additional interactions, such as, editing documents, filling in forms, composing emails, and other similar activities. The attachment of input devices, such as a keyboard, enable tablet-style computing devices to provide the convenience similar to a laptop and enable lap-top style computing devices to have the flexibility similar to a tablet.